Aphrodite
Aphrodite (Αφροδίτη in Ancient Greek) is the goddess of love, lust, pleasure, seduction, and beauty. History After Kronos sliced Ouranos to pieces with his scythe, his remains fell into the sea and his immortal essence created sea foam firtilized by his seed and from that foam, Aphrodite was born fully grown. She later joined the Olympians after Zeus assumed power. Due to her immense beauty, Zeus was frightened that she would be the cause of violence between the other gods. Thus he married her off to Hephaestus, the dour, humorless god of smithing. Unhappy with her arranged marriage, Aphrodite began an affair with the violent but passionate Ares. She also had relationships with various mortals, resulting in many Half-blood children. The Trojan War Aphrodite contributed greatly to the cause of the Trojan War, which lasted ten years and caused the violent downfall of the city of Troy. She bribed Paris, prince of Troy, with the most beautiful woman in the world (Helen), in return for him declaring her the fairest of the goddesses; a title she vied for with Hera and Athena. Aphrodite supported Troy in the war, and intervened many times on behalf of Paris and her favorite son Aeneas, who was also of Trojan royalty. She also sparked the conflict by causing the already married Helen to fall in love with Paris, and vice versa. Despite the fact that their affair caused the end of Troy, Aphrodite seems to view them as a tragic and sympathetic couple. Adonis Aphrodite was Adonis' lover and a surrogate mother to him. A mortal named Myrrha gave birth to a baby boy named Adonis. Aphrodite happened to be by the Myrrh tree and, seeing him, takes pity on the infant. She places Adonis in a box, and takes him down to Hades so that Persephone can care for him. Adonis grows into a strikingly handsome young man, and Aphrodite eventually returns for him. Persephone, however, loathes to give him up, and wishes Adonis would stay with her in the Underworld. The two goddesses begin such a quarrel that Zeus is forced to intercede. He decrees that Adonis will spend a third of the year with Aphrodite, a third of the year with Persephone, and a third of the year with whomever he wishes. Adonis, of course, chooses Aphrodite. Adonis begins his year on the earth with Aphrodite. One of his greatest passions is hunting, and although Aphrodite is not naturally a hunter, she takes up the sport just so she can be with Adonis. They spend every waking hour with one another, and Aphrodite is enraptured with him. However, her anxiety begins to grow over her neglected duties, and she is forced to leave him for a short time. Before she leaves, she gives Adonis one warning: do not attack an animal who shows no fear. Adonis agrees to her advice, but, secretly doubting her skills as a huntress, quickly forgets her warning. Not long after Aphrodite leaves, Adonis comes across an enormous wild boar, much larger than any he has ever seen. It is suggested that the boar is the god Ares, one of Aphrodite's lovers made jealous through her constant doting on Adonis. Although boars are dangerous and will charge a hunter if provoked, Adonis disregards Aphrodite's warning and pursues the giant creature. Soon, however, Adonis is the one being pursued; he is no match for the giant boar. In the attack, Adonis is castrated by the boar, and dies from a loss of blood. Aphrodite rushes back to his side, but she is too late to save him and can only mourn over his body. On his death, Adonis goes back to the Underworld, and Persephone is delighted to see him again. Eventually, Aphrodite realizes that he is there, and rushes back to retrieve him. Again, she and Persephone bicker over who is allowed to keep Adonis until Zeus intervenes. This time, he says that Adonis must spend six months with Aphrodite and six months with Persephone, the way it should have been in the first place. Appearance Aphrodite is ten times more beautiful than any girl a man can think of. She is one of the most beautiful goddesses in the world, maybe even the most beautiful. She has long dark brown hair that she wears in ringlets or down, dazzling blue (sometimes brown) eyes that resemble pools of spring water. She is so beautiful that when a man first sees her, before they see her true beauty, they see the woman that they love, for example, Percy Jackson first saw Annabeth Chase then a tv actress he had a crush on in fifth grade, when he saw her true beauty, he was so overwealmed that his jaw dropped open, he forgot his name, where he was and even how to speak in complete sentences, responding to her only with "Um uh gah". She dresses in red satin dresses and greek robes. when she is in human form she takes the guise of a 7ft woman Abilities "I'd met Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, in person, and her powers had scared me worse than Ares." ''---Percy Jackson As the personifacation of love, Aphrodite has omnipotent control over love,lust, beauty and their magics. Like all gods, she is immortal, invualnerable to all but celestial bronze, stygian iron and godly attacks, she can defy gravity and is perfect and super in performance (particularly love) and natural ability. She wields a force called "Love Magic" which she can infuse into various objects, such as her scarf. She can see at the microscopic level because of her natural superhuman senses, allowing her to see even the smallest flaw in her makeup and correct it. She may be called the greatest of the olympians, as she is love. Venus Aphrodite can change her appearance and turn into her Roman counterpart, Venus. As Venus, she becomes more disciplined, warlike, and militaristic. Personality Aphrodite is vain, ill-tempered, and easily offended, however, she is also very sexual, loving and flirtatious as well as crafty, seductive, passionate, but quite cowardly. Her faith in love is sincere and absolute, and she is often very benevolent and gracious to those she loves, such as Percy. Still, her tendency to ignore the possible consequences of her actions can also lead to great tragedy, such as the Trojan War. She loves all of her children, both demigod and god and their fathers includind Tristan McLean, Ares and Mr. Beauregard. She greatly loves her husband, but is repulsed by his appearance. Relationships She is married to Hephaestus, but her lover is Ares. Many mortal men and demigods alike have become her consorts. She loves all her demigod children and their fathers aswell as her immortal children. Children '''Immortal Children:' *Demios *Phobos *Allix *others.. Demigods The children of this love goddess have the power of empathy. They can feel the emotions radiating off of other people. They are extremely enticing, and have the greatest abilities of seduction and with the right training assassination. They can also do magic related to love and beauty. Her children are known to speak perfect French and some have the abillity to use Charmspeak, which allows them to persuade almost anyone to do what they want. When a daughter of Aphrodote loses her virginity both parties lose memory of the event. The next time only the boy loses their memory. If the girl uses her power of passion the guy will not remember the event. Children: * Category:Information Category:Immortal Category:Goddesses